ultimatetdfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown
Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown is the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the ninety-first episode overall. Overview Lightning and Cameron walk in the woods and discuss Zoey's elimination and the upcoming final challenge. The next morning, Chris announces that they will be allowed to talk to one family member each. First, Cameron's mother tells him if he doesn't win, they can't afford to pump up his bubble. Next, Lightning's father, who ignores Lightning, bets his championship rings on Lightning beating Cameron. They then move to an arena where the eliminated contestants are located. After they are then told to build armor to fight each other, and the first to pin the other for five seconds. Lightning makes weapons and some moderate armor, while Cameron does some small tasks. After time is up, Cameron reveals he's been making a power armor. The challenge begins, and Chris slowly begins to release mutated creatures using a button. Soon after the button is destroyed and all the mutated creatures (and Ezekiel) are released by accident. The mutated creatures begin to attack the eliminated contestants, and Cameron works to save them, however Lightning, only wanting to win, continues to attack Lightning. After saving the other contestants, Cameron is continuously hit by Cameron. In a last attempt to beat him, Cameron releases an electromagnetic charge, turning Lightning into a giant magnet. The barrels of toxic waste all attached to Lightning, and he is struck by lightning. His hair turns white, and he falls over. Cameron, who's power armor is out of power, forces the suit over, pinning Lightning. At the dock of shame, Chris gives Lightning the million dollars, and Cameron decides to split it between the other thirteen contestants. As their boat pulls away, Chris announces that he hid a bomb on their boat. After trying to blow up the bomb, it's revealed Chef moved it to the dock, much to Chris's displeasure. After, Chris is arrested for hosting the show at a location filled with toxic waste. Alternate Ending In the alternate ending, after Lightning is struck by Lightning (his hair still turning white), Cameron falls over before him, allowing him to pin Cameron for five seconds after falling on top of him. Cameron decides he doesn't need to go back to his bubble after not getting injured nearly as bad as he thought he would. After receiving the money, he says he needs it to get in shape for football season. Chris tries to blow up the boat, and the dock blows up instead and then he is arrested for hosting the show at a toxic waste dump. Trivia * Chris is arrested in this episode and serves a year sentence as revealed in Heroes vs. Villains. * This is the first finale to not include a race. * This episode takes place immediately after the last. * The way Lightning's father ignores Lightning may explain why he feels the need to be the best. Category:Episode guide Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Chris McLean Category:Episodes featuring Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes featuring Anne Maria Category:Episodes featuring B Category:Episodes featuring Brick McArthur Category:Episodes featuring Cameron Wilkins Category:Episodes featuring Dakota Milton Category:Episodes featuring Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Ezekiel Category:Episodes featuring Jo Category:Episodes featuring Lightning Jackson Category:Episodes featuring Mike Category:Episodes featuring Sam Category:Episodes featuring Scott Category:Episodes featuring Staci Category:Episodes featuring Zoey